Future Undone
by ABSOLute Chimera
Summary: Life is good after Drago and Shendu's banishment to the netherworld, if a bit boring. New monsters and enemies don't come even close to the previous Big Bads, and Jade is getting closer with each new year to her dream number one, becoming Section 13 agent. Future seems bright… until one day when it sends its best regards. / Dark!Jade, Chosen One!Jade, Future!Jade - all connected
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures because if I did boy would it be a**_ _ **much**_ _ **darker series**_

 _ **Author's notes: This story will be dark, just warning ahead, with likely questionable and triggering content. Have fun.**_

* * *

 **Future Undone**

 **Chapter 1**

.

It was a sunny morning in San Francisco, northern California. Jade was quickly pacing her steps, following a familiar path. A street she went with was noisy and crowded as always, everyone hurrying to school or work and no one paying attention to a short, well fit girl passing by.

Shining with vigor and optimism in her eyes, a smile on her face, Jade was heading to school. Surprisingly, for once not feeling bad about this in the first place. Perhaps the fact that a summer break would start the very next day helped.

" **Woah, I'm not even late,"** the girl looked at her Super Moose watch.

A silly thing for a grown up girl like her, but even constant remarks by Drew and some other bullies on school could not turn Jade away from her all-time favourite superhero.

A new red hoodie with a golden dragon on it, comfy black jeans and red sneakers. Even Jade Chan liked to change her outfits from time to time. Can't wear the same orange hoodie your entire life.

In a few minutes she reached her school but stopped. The Chan felt with her back someone watching. And it was not one of kids and teens around, chatting and playing and not rushing to their classes. Jade turned her head, noticing a tall thin man in white robes staring at her from afar, but not coming any closer. She could feel something off… but strangely familiar about him.

Jade smirked. The school hasn't ended yet and she was already involved in some cool new adventure.

" **Jade!"** an even more familiar voice rang close.

" **Jimmy?"** the Chinese lass looked at her friend who greeted her with a wave of a hand.

He was the same age as Jade was, but was already taller and looked like his full 17. Unlike Jade, who seemed like she still was 14 or 15 years old. Stupid genes…

" **Ready for Mrs. Dorothy's last boring lecture this summer**?" the young lad nudged her a little in side, making her nervously chuckle.

" **I can't wait till we don't have to listen to any of her lectures,"** she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, a light blush on her cheeks.

" **Yeah, I hope when we go to college it'll be more fun."**

" **College? Tch!"** Jade rolled her eyes. **"I'll be Section 13's boss."**

" **Don't you need to get a degree first?"** the boy blinked.

" **Please! I am so awesome they'll accept me the day I hit voting age,"** the girl smiled smugly and looked around, suddenly aware that everyone was going inside. **"You know what else is awesome?"**

" **Not getting a detention right before summer break?"** Jimmy nodded at an entrance.

They both ran to the entrance and with a quick glance Jade noticed that the weird-looking man was gone.

But, if her past experiences were any indication he'd appear sooner or later. Maybe even disrupt their studies, that'd be a cool reason to go home earlier.

* * *

" **Who gives so much homework for summer?!"** Jimmy groaned, shaking his head.

" **Mrs.** _ **Dork**_ **othy?"**

The school hours had ended and both friends were going to Jade's. They wanted to drop all the school stuff at Uncle's Rare Finds and to visit a mall or maybe go skateboarding. Anything but sit with dusty old books. They decided to take a shortcut through a dark alley. Jackie would disapprove, but Jade wasn't afraid of anyone. Even weird guys in white robes.

" **That woman is evil, I'm telling you,"** the boy grumbled.

" **Maybe she is,"** Jade smirked and added jokingly. **"Maybe she is the new Bigger Evil Uncle is waiting for to come?"**

Well, _half_ -jokingly.

Weirdly enough, Jade wasn't even slightly disappointed. She was feeling way too cheerful to let some homework spoil her mood. After all, life seemed just… good, if a bit boring. In a few years she'd become Section 13 agent, then its boss. Her one true, soon-to-be-real dream.

" **Even a demon wouldn't be so cruel,"** the boy grumbled as he texted something on his mobile phone and put it back in his bag.

After banishing Drago and Shendu to the Netherworld there were very few adventures, but no villain was even close to previous big baddies. Which for some reason only made Uncle more anxious (and Jade more bored). Jackie didn't mind though. He enjoyed the peace.

" **Speaking of demons,"** the girl winked at Jimmy. **"Did you notice maybe a…** _ **tail**_ **?"**

" **Hey, I don't wanna know what's happening under her skirt,"** Jimmy shuddered.

She chuckled, catching with her eyes a slight nod when he tapped his pocket with a mobile phone inside. Despite their smiles and laughs they both were perfectly aware that someone was following them since they entered the alley.

Jade suddenly felt a tingling gut feeling, one which saved her ass so many times.

" **Duck!"** Jade grabbed Jimmy by shoulder and brought him to the ground along with herself.

The boy squealed in surprise but only leaned closer to the ground when a light-green magical ray flew where their heads used to be.

" **Woah!"** Jimmy gasped as the magic blew up a window in pieces.

Jade looked at the source of the blast and saw the same weird guy in a robe aiming a glowing… blue fish at them, chanting some kind of a spell. This close Jade could clearly see a one-eyed white fox mask covering his face.

" **Baozha, baozha, baozha,"** he repeated as the fish glowed even brighter.

" **Run!"** the girl and Jimmy got back on their feet and dashed away.

A few other blasts flew past the teenagers as they ran and zigzagged their paths to avoid being hit. Normally Jade would face danger head-on but not when it could literally blow her up _in one hit_.

" **What is this magic?!"** Jimmy cried out when one of the hits flew so close both kids could feel its burning heat.

" **Death-ray 3000?! I don't know!"**

They reached a crossroad, leading left and right. In panic Jade couldn't even remember where to go. Which way was a dead end and which way was to Uncle's? Having no time to think the kids ran in a right direction, another blast blowing up a part of an old building's wall. How powerful that stuff was?! It's like the guy wielded a Dragon talisman!

" **Oh, no!"** Jimmy yelped when they hit a dead end. **"Wrong turn!"**

Three walls surrounding them, and a way back leading to a psycho with some crazy magic!

Jade turned around and saw the guy in white approaching them slowly, chanting the same spell again and pointing his fish at them.

Well, no more running!

" **Hey, fish-breath!"** Jade mocked the guy. **"Too wimpy to fight a couple of kids on your own?! I bet we'd whoop your ass if you weren't carrying this stinky thing!"**

The man hesitated, just for a second, but it was enough for Jade to grab a trash can cover and hurl it at him. The metal thing hit him in face. The man cried out in pain and fell on his back, grabbing his face and letting go of the magical weapon.

" **I'll get it!"** Jimmy ran for the fish.

The man grunted, jumped back on his feet and reached for the magical object. Both Jimmy and him grabbed it, each trying to pull it out of the opponent's hands.

" **Let… it… go!"** the teenage boy tried his best, but the older man was simply stronger.

Jade wasn't going to wait for the results of this fight. Instead she jumped on the man, wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to pull back. Clearly fed up with stubborn kids, the man kicked Jimmy with full force. The kid cried in pain, letting go of the fish and falling down. Without a single warning the wizard fell on his back, crushing Jade under his back with all his weight. It knocked air out of her lungs, making her head spin and eyesight blurry.

While Jimmy was weakly trying to get up, tears on his face, the man in white got up and picked up Jade, lifting her by collar to his face. He pointed a fish in her face, a light glow around it.

" **Who… are you?"** she coughed, feeling both terrified and angry at him.

" **Your executor,"** he whispered in such a _painfully_ familiar voice.

…where did she hear it before?.. and what was there moving right behind him?..

" **Say goodbye,** _ **Egun**_ **."**

" **Goodbye,"** she smirked in his face when her eyesight finally back to normal.

The stranger tilted his head before a strong and swift kick knocked him off his feet. Free of his grasp, Jade landed on her feet and backed off.

" **Jade, Jimmy, are you okay?"** Jackie asked, while pinning the struggling wizard on the ground.

He took his fishy weapon away, leaving the attacker powerless and growling in anger.

" **Yeah, it's just a scratch,"** Chan girl rubbed her face, feeling a bit dizzy.

She helped Jimmy to get up, who still was holding onto his stomach. Probably broke a few ribs, ouch.

" **You are going to prison,"** Jade heard uncommon anger in Jackie's voice.

The man answered with a snort, turning his head away and angrily muttering something under his breath. At least he wasn't fighting back anymore.

" **Well, all better then,"** Jackie stuck the weakly glowing blue fish under a belt and used a mobile phone to dial Section 13. **"Captain Black? I requ-"**

Jade suddenly realized what the mage was doing.

" **Jackie!"** she reached for her uncle. **"Fish!"**

" **What aAA-?!"** Jackie noticed that the weapon was glowing brighter and brighter, his jeans catching on magical fire from it. He pulled it out of his belt, throwing it away. The fish blew up, knocking everyone but the wizard on the ground with a powerful blast of green magic.

…which would be actually pretty awesome if it didn't hurt her eardrums so much.

Jade groaned, getting up again. She was a bit annoyed, if impressed, by this guy. Jackie and Jimmy were still trying to regain their senses but the villain was already trying to escape, obviously unable to fight them without his fish blaster.

" **Not so fast!"** the Chan girl ran after the wizard, ignoring her uncle's cries to stop.

The man wasn't slowing down, but Jade knew each corner of this path, having walked here countless times. He didn't take a turn left, instead running straightforward. Right towards Uncle's shop. And right before they could leave the alley both had to stop when a tall and broad man blocked the path.

" **Tohru!"** Jade happily waved at her best friend.

Just like she hoped!

" **How?!"** the wizard in a white robe clenched his fists, looking around.

" **Jimmy texted Jackie while you were stalking us, duh,"** Jade tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. **"What, did you think we wouldn't notice you, creep?**

" **Now, will we have it an easy,"** the gentle giant crossed his arms. **"Or hard way?"**

" **You have no idea what you're doing!"** the stranger growled at the Japanese man.

" **Defending my family,"** Tohru stepped forwards, clenching his fists.

" **HAH!** _ **Family**_ **?!"** the man in white laughed out loudly, so much bitterness in his voice.

He pulled out a small ball out of his robe, putting it between his palms and chanting another spell. Energy sparkled around and Jade felt goosebumps down her spine. A portal of green energy opened next to him.

 _No way._

" **Farewell!"** the wizard jumped in.

" **He's escaping!"** Jade pointed at the portal, but Tohru shook his head.

" **We should tell sensei!"**

" **But we have no time!"** the girl looked at the green magical door quickly shrinking in size.

Jade couldn't let him go like this. She had dealt with surprised like this before, and it was always her job to clean whatever mess demons and dark wizards (or she herself) had caused. So there was not a single doubt in Jade's mind when she followed the villain into the future, despite Tohru's pleads for her to stop.

It'd be just like with Iso, she was sure.

* * *

" **Ouch,"** Jade looked up, swiping dirt off her face.

The jump turned out to be a bit clumsy this time, and the girl landed on her belly. The ground was covered with ash and dust. It smelt of fire and… _blood_?

She felt a little dizzy but quickly got back on her feet. The wizard could be right next to her! But no, she was alone in some very dark place.

" **Where did he go?"** Jade looked around. **"Where did** _ **I**_ **go?"**

It was the same little alley, just in the future… but it looked much, much different.

Everything was in ruins. The buildings were partially destroyed, trash and litter everywhere, a crushed and burnt motorcycle abandoned in a middle of it. Maybe there was a demon battle earlier that day? It wasn't anything special in Jade's life, to be honest. All sorts of graffiti painted on the walls. Some of which looked a bit too similar to dried blood. Well, that explains the smell.

" **Creepy,"** Jade whispered, not sure anymore if the jump was a good idea.

She marched on, heading to the Uncle's shop. At very least she could ask her uncles if they knew this new villain… and what the heck had happened here.

" **Shouldn't it be summer?"** the girl hugged herself, her hoodie not giving much protection against surprisingly low temperatures.

Weird. Back in present it was daytime, but here the sky was black as if it was a deep night. Perhaps the spell threw her earlier or later in time than it should had? Didn't the same thing happened to the future Jade?

When Jade walked out of the alley she stopped in her tracks.

 _Everything_ was in ruins.

San-Francisco, once a flourishing and blooming centre, full of life and people, now resembled a post-apocalyptic city. It wasn't just this street too. Jade could see ruins of the city even in distance. Buildings shattered, ruined and burnt down. Streets filled with garbage, broken cars and piles of trash. Scent of burnt flesh and filth. And a deafening silence.

" **What… what** _ **happened**_ **?!"** Jade backed off, terror and panic filling her mind.

" **A demon war."**

Jade turned back and faced the guy in a white robe, his mask cracked, and a thin trail of blood running down his neck from beneath it.

" **You!"** the girl gritted her teeth, glaring at the stranger. **"Is this all your work?!"**

The man chuckled, bitterly so. He shook his head, slowly walking past Jade and looking up at the black sky.

" **Slipped right after me,"** he shrugged, putting a hand on his face. **"I should have seen this coming."**

It suddenly struck Jade. She knew this voice, and she knew this man.

" **No way!"** she stepped back.

Didn't she fix that mess before?!

" **But maybe it's for the best,"** the man removed the cracked mask from his face, throwing in on the ground. **"Easier this way."**

He turned to her. A pale face, dark brown with a tint of red messy hair, greenish blue eyes, one of which was replaced with a green sphere and a recently broken nose letting out some blood.

" **Iso?!"** she couldn't believe her own eyes.

 _Of course._

" **Let me guess, you went to the past to stop me from stopping you stopping me?"** now it all made sense!

…except ruined San Francisco.

" **No, that Iso is gone for good,"** the man crossed his arms, looking at Jade with a smug expression.

" **Then why you turned out to be even more evil than before?"** Jade couldn't understand what was going on.

" **Oh, I am not,"** the man crossed his arms with a bitter smirk.

There was some blunt honesty in Jimmy's… no, Iso's words that Jade didn't want to believe. Couldn't.

" **Tch! I guess then it was your evil twin trying to blow us up back in present?"** the girl rolled her eyes.

" **You want answers?"**

" **Duh!"** Jade felt angry, betrayed, but confused more than anything else. **"Let's see… were you trying to kill us? Why you were trying to kill us in present… and first of all why San Francisco looks like it got nuked?"**

" **The reason of this all is a new, bigger Evil which appeared just as Uncle predicted."**

" **And… what is it?"** Jade tilted her head, not seeing how it connected to his attack on them.

The young man (probably in his early twenties) took a piece of paper laying on the ground, reading it quickly. With a blank expression he tossed it to Jade. It was a newspaper, pretty old one. Jade scanned the first page with her eyes, a feeling of dread filling her core. It had photos and description of demons attacking humanity, forces of darkness conquering the world. But the most astonishing was a photo of its leaders. Jade felt her hands tremble, her mind simply unable to grasp who she was seeing.

" **You."**

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ **Aaand the first chapter is done.**_

 _ **I know this is not the most novel of ideas, but I really wanted to explore consequences of Time Travel (spoilers, previous Time Travels are directly connected to the plot), dark!Jade and, ahem, giving away even more spoilers, JadexTarakudo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures because if I did boy would it be a**_ _ **much**_ _ **darker series**_

 _ **Author's notes: This story will be dark, just warning ahead, with likely questionable and triggering content. Have fun.**_

* * *

 **Future Undone**

 **Chapter 2**

.

" **No way."**

Jade looked at the newspaper in her hands. The paper was old, covered with dark stains of water and dirt. Photos and description of chaos. People attacked, cities conquered by creatures of darkness.

And Jade Chan as its leader, riding a monstrous black creature like some kind of twisted Shadowkhan horse.

The girl clenched her fists, unsure how to even react to this. _She_ destroyed the world.

 _She_ _destroyed the world._

" _ **Feels like a nightmare, doesn't it?"**_ Iso gestured at the ruins around.

" _ **But,"**_ Jade couldn't understand. _**"I'm not… I'm not a bad guy! Why would I do this?"**_

Why would she? Why would she even have Shadowkhan at her disposal?! Weren't they all locked in…

Aha!

" _ **I bet it's all King Lame-o's scheming!"**_ she glanced at the photo.

While it was black and white, she could clearly see that her eyes were dark and had no pupils. And, well, how else would she control these armies? It made sense. The first time she got shadowkhaned she kinda went bloodthirsty and conquering on everyone's asses.

" _ **Tarakudo and his generals were leading the darkness in this war,"**_ Iso nodded. _**"Otherwise J-team had a chance but… with your help, he overcame us. That's what I was trying to stop."**_

" _ **By blowing up my brains?!"**_ Jade frowned. _**"Why not tell us instead? I'm sure Uncle knows how to stop stupid oni from brainwashing me."**_

" _ **Oh, you don't get it,"**_ the man chuckled bitterly and this was laughter which made Jade's skin crawl. _**"You released the Shadowkhan upon the world on your own free will. And your family did try to stop you. They failed. You didn't listen, stubborn as always."**_

… _What?_

" _ **I'm not**_ _that_ _ **stubborn!"**_

…This made _no sense._

" _ **Whatever, I already wasted too much time talking to you,"**_ Iso rolled his fingers in fists and stepped in Jade's direction. He had a short, but sharp and rusty knife in his hand, probably picked up somewhere here. _**"This time, no one is here to save you."**_

" _ **Wait!"**_ Jade stepped back. _**"There's gotta be something we can do to stop it! Like before, remember?"**_

Of course, Jade became much better at martial arts than she was before and being threatened was nothing new but… this was Jimmy! He couldn't do that to his friend, right?

" _ **There is only one solution."**_

The man charged at her, reaching for her head with the blade, but Jade rolled right, slipping away. She ran, hoping to find a better location for a fight. Somewhere she could use her smaller stature. Or at least be safe and think over all that she'd heard. She had no time to think now!

Iso followed the heroine. The streets which Jade knew like a back of her palm were different now, and simple running became an obstacle course with some things laying around she didn't want to even think about. Worse of all, Jade wasn't sure even where she was going to!

Jumping over a broken motorbike, Jade suddenly recognised a little bakery shop on a crossroad. She was close to Uncle's shop, home! Surely, he'd agree to help her stop this mess without getting her killed!

Strangely enough, Iso didn't shout anything at her. Didn't cry or even angrily mutter. He was so quiet that the only sign of his presence were his hurried steps. In fact, Jade had a growing, creeping in fear that if he was right behind her, she wouldn't even know it.

" _ **You ain't getting a birthday present from me anymore!"**_ the girl couldn't help but cry out. Anything to shutter the silence!

He didn't answer.

" _ **And I was getting you an exclusive Super Moose 3000 toy!"**_

Again, silence.

Jade couldn't help it and looked back. Iso was nowhere to see. Jade continued running, expecting him to jump at her if she stopped, but soon enough it became obvious she was alone and running out of stamina. She got her palm cut too. Not too deep, but it probably needed to be cleaned up. Asap.

Letting herself rest for a little, Jade wondered as she wrapped a handkerchief around her hand. At first she felt proud: even in her younger years she could outrun the dude! But then uneasy questions bumped in: did she actually outrun Jimmy or was he planning on something else? Why would he give up right now?

Well, at least he was somewhere away.

Jade felt thirsty after all the running, but the street didn't have even a vending machine. Just great.

" _ **Only one way to go,"**_ the girl sighed and marched on to home.

Boy, did uncle Jackie had a lot to-

… _or what was left of it._

A crater, like a bomb blew up there. Surrounded by ruined, but at least still standing building, it was filled with trash and boiling mud. Not even the foundation stayed intact.

Uncle's Rare Finds… was no more.

" _ **It can't be,"**_ Jade grabbed her face, falling on her knees.

This can't be.

Sure, they had the shop crushed, burnt and all many times, but the whole building – completely demolished?

" _ **I'M GONNA FIND WHO DID THIS AND I'M GONNA CRUSH THEIR STUPID FUCKING HEADS!"**_

" _ **We can do that for you,"**_ she heard a familiar voice behind.

Of course, it was Iso with a bunch of his friends. Many, probably a dozen. All looking like they were actors from some post-Apocalyptic film. And they all carried some kind of weapon.

How did they get here so quickly?

" _ **Issssoooooooo,"**_ Jade was way too pissed off and devastated for peace talks _ **. "I'm gonna whoop your ass once and for all! How dare you-?!"**_

" _ **You did it, don't remember?"**_ the man smirked. _ **"Something about burning old bridges."**_

" _ **I couldn't! It gotta be Tarakudo's magic, this was my home!"**_

She loved her home, her family!

 _Family._

" _ **Where is Jackie? Uncle? Tohru? My parents?!"**_ she angrily clenched her fists. _ **"Where is my family!?"**_

Somewhere far away a screech sounded which made the humans flinch and cling to their weapons. Iso shook his head and pointed at one girl in front of them.

" _ **Get her, quickly!"**_ he commanded and his group headed at Jade.

" _ **You try!"**_ Jade gritted her teeth and raised her fists.

No way she was going down without a fight!

Yet, what were her chances? Alone, between a group of people wanting to kill her and a deep pool of boiling mud. Nowhere to go. Usually Jackie would appear at moments like these, saving her butt and whooping villains'. But was he even… did he even exist in this time?

Several men and women with crossbows aimed their shot at her, and Jade realized with horror that she couldn't avoid them all. She ducked, hoping that at very least it wouldn't hit anything important. Before they could hit the triggers another screech followed, this time closer.

The people looked up, fear on their faces. It was dark and cloudy, but Jade could swear she saw something up there. Like some bird?

" _ **Ignore it! It's our only chance!"**_ Iso hissed at his group, and they followed his order despite obviously being horrified.

It was too late, though. Monsters fell from the sky and monsters rose from the shadows. Black, grey with blue skin and red eyes, they either came in form of batpeople, grabbing humans and carrying them in the sky or humanoids with long sharp fingers and blades-like feet slashing and stabbing their victims.

By this point his group completely forgot about Jade and their leader and just tried to fight back or get away.

" _ **No!"**_ her past friend cried out.

And there was so much pain, anger and despair in Iso's voice Jade could almost feel it herself.

A couple of creatures now aimed their attention at the man, flexing their sharp claws.

" _ **It's not over yet! I'll get you myself!"**_ he glared at Jade and hurled a little sphere on the ground.

A flash of bright green light vaporized the nearest Shadowkhan and let Iso and some other humans slip away from the slaughter. Leaving Jade pretty much alone with a bunch of murderous Shadowkhan. Thankfully they were too busy fighting humans to notice her.

Maybe if she stayed quiet… Jade quickly fell on the ground, pretending to be dead while still peeking at the happening as subtly as she could. Well, what else could she do? The Shadowkhan, who finally dealt with the humans, stared at Jade with blank "faces". Not approaching her but neither leaving too.

C'mon, just go away already! The smell of blood was just nauseous, and the ground was cold, dirty, hard.

" _ **Kusoooo, kare ga nigemashita,"**_ a long and thin, just like his ninjas, oni appeared out of shadows. His voice was… sleek? but somehow also deep. _**"Suberi yasui yatsu!"**_

Another oni landed close by. Yellow, with black bat wings, so painfully familiar. Jade always wondered why Scruffy didn't grow any wings when he wore this mask.

" _ **Chōdo anatagasuki**_ _ **!**_ _ **"**_ laughed the bat one, shoving the purple guy closer and giving his horns a lick.

" _ **Sore wa hontōda!"**_ the oni smirked, facing the batoni, bringing their scary fanged faces closer.

…W-what were they doing?

" _ **MITE!"**_ the batoni suddenly shoved away the other and pointed at Jade.

SHIT.

Jade didn't see the reaction of the other, closing her eyes and holding her breath. But she could feel one of them getting closer.

" _ **Yer think yer can fool us, girly?"**_ the screechy voice chuckled. _ **"I can hear yer breathe! Your heart pumping blood in yer veins."**_

" _ **Leeet's eat this one before going back, Okashino!"**_ the purple one added.

SHIT _SHIT_ _ **SHIT**_ _._

" _ **You ain't getting none of MY brain!"**_ Jade swiftly jumped back on her feet and faced the two with her fists raised.

To her surprise both oni bursted out laughing.

" _ **Awww, look at her! This kiddo thinks she knows karate!"**_

A kid? She's 17! Ugh.

Also… didn't they recognise her? Probably not, the only time she recall meeting them in her human form was a very short one. And when she got them released she probably was already Shadowkhaned.

" _ **First of all, it's kung fu,"**_ now they were just pissing her off. _**"And secondly captain Black taught me some karate."**_

Suddenly the two stared at her with completely baffled expressions. They exchanged puzzled glances.

" _ **Did you-"**_

" _ **Did I say Black? I meant Blook! Captain Blook, yes!"**_ Jade grinned awkwardly.

Judging from their looks, they didn't trust her one bit… and frankly, Jade wasn't sure why she was lying too.

She was their Queen, so at least they wouldn't hurt her? But what if this was how it all began? She got in the past, Tarakudo brainwashed her and sent back to present to awaken him. Or…

In fact, she wasn't sure about anything anymore! Tired, confused, a bit hurt - all Jade wanted was to meet uncle Jackie, or Uncle, or Tohru, or Captain Black or anyone from J-team. Any friendly face. To at least have some time and peace to just think.

It was like the Book of Ages problem all over again. Only in future. Only she had no support. Unless…

" _ **Yer smell that?"**_ sniffed the air batoni. _**"Her blood… no way!"**_

Jade looked at her hand and realized her handkerchief was gone and her wound was leaking blood. Not much, she didn't even feel the smell or pain, but they seemed to.

" _ **But… she can't be one!"**_ the purple one rubbed her head, ignoring cuts he left with those long claws. They healed up momentarily anyway. _**"TWO twerp-Queens?"**_

" _ **I dunno, let Boss do the thinking,"**_ the yellow oni shrugged with a goofy grin. _**"Sides, this Iso-rat sure wanted something with her. Gotta be important!"**_

" _ **I-I am not going anywhere with you!"**_

But before Jade could run or fight Okashino lunged at her, taking into his clawed hands and swiftly flying up in the sky. The girl squealed, clinging into him as they soared higher and higher, wind blowing, the ground getting farther and farther.

…Well, no way back, it seems.

" _ **I'm so gonna kick your butt when we're back on the ground!"**_ Jade shouted, but the wind was so strong and loud this high even she couldn't hear herself.

" _ **Sure-sure, girly!"**_ Okashino – or whatever was his name – still heard her somehow.

San-Francisco was beneath them, some buildings engulfed in fire, thick black smoke raising to the sky, others abandoned or even just utterly demolished. Jade couldn't tear her eyes off from the sight. A city which became her second home now lay in ruins.

Was it really because of her? Jade didn't want to believe so.

" _ **Almost there!"**_ shrieked the batoni general as they approached… something which used to be Sector 13.

Now it looked more like _Castle_ 13\. Jade weakly remembered making Sector 13 her palace back from her time as a Shadowkhan Queen, but this was a whole new level. It actually looked… lavish. A whole block was turned into some kind of Chinise-Japanese settlement, with a palace-fortress in the centre. Clean, well-kept, decorated but… empty, excluding Shadowkhan lurking everywhere of course. Some batkhan soared above it, keeping a tight watch on the area.

" _ **Aah, home, sweet home,"**_ Okashino took a deep breath and exhaled with a smile.

They were lowering, now much slower getting back to the ground. Jade quickly glanced around, trying not to miss the right moment for escape. Okashino landed near an entrance guarded by sumokhan and samuraikhans.

The exact moment the oni's clawed feet hit the ground Jade kicked him right into his groin with all her might. And though she was just a tiny teenager, she carried quite a punch. Or, um, a kick in this case.

" _ **GAH!"**_ the oni cried out in surprise, releasing Jade from his grasp.

The girl quickly landed on her feet and dashed away from the entrance, trying to get as far as possible. This place had to have a place where she could hide, right?

But, just as Jade feared, dozens of Shadowkhan emerged from the shadows, surrounding her in a tight and stoic circle. Shit. There is no way she could fight through a bunch of sumokhan and samuraikhans without some kind of magic or weapon. Even Jackie couldn't.

" _ **Not bad, not bad!"**_ Okashino laughed hysterically, flying right above her. _**"Nice kick, I liked it!"**_

…Is he some _masochist_? Not like Jade'd be surprised.

" _ **I'm not going with you,"**_ the girl said in defiance.

Even her chances were slim to none she wasn't going to give up so easily. That's not Jade Chan's style.

" _ **Of course, you're going with**_ _me_ _ **,"**_ a feminine voice sounded somewhere behind the Shadowkhan.

Okashino squeaked and quieted. The sumo- and samuraikhans stepped aside to open a path for the newcomer, the one which Jade dreaded to meet but still was curious about.

A Chinese woman with light-blue skin, black and somewhat wild hair and blood-red pupilless eyes. She was dressed in a black and purple dress with black tight pants and six wing-like ribbons attached to her back.

Jade Chan was looking at Jade Chan and somehow was not even really surprised.

Well, considering that it wasn't the first or even _second_ time meeting herself from the future it was almost expected. Now, meeting a completely different version was a different thing.

" _ **I have questions,"**_ Jade crossed her arms.

The girl expected future Jade being somewhat mad, angry, evil, but no, the older woman wore a calm if a bit curious look.

" _ **What a coincidence, so do I,"**_ the older Jade (dark Jade? Shadow Jade? Jadekhan?) lightly chuckled, showing off her new fangs. _**"Let's talk."**_

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ **I'm terribly sorry for updating after such a long hiatus, but with university, vacation, some illnesses and frankly losing my JCA strive for a while it was too hard to continue.**_

 _ **But now hopefully I'll update properly XD Hope you enjoy the story, it's only a beginning.**_


End file.
